


Sweet revenge

by WahlBuilder



Category: Mars: War Logs, The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: If Tenacity and Sean think Roy can't get back at them for teasing, they are mistaken.





	Sweet revenge

Tenacity hates Technomancers. Roy suspects it comes from meeting them in person (after all, Tenacity is a Lairian; maybe Tenacity had even seen him back when he was—), but sometimes he thinks Tenacity hates them on his behalf, too.

At least Tenacity and Sean are not trying to kill each other anymore (not that often). They sneer and trade insults, and sometimes threats (he has to remind them to stop doing that, because he can’t tell whether they are being serious). They have many things in common.

Like talking shit about Roy.

(At least ganging up on him with Sean keeps Tenacity from the bottle.)

Which, Roy assumes, is precisely what they are doing when he walks into the room ( _his_ room) to fetch his jacket for mending.

Both of them look too gleeful: Sean with arched brows and a smile hiding in the corners of his mouth, and Tenacity with a wide grin.

He sighs. ‘All right, spit it out.’

Sean assumes a serious expression, sits up straighter—but that smile remains. ‘Tenacity has informed me about your creativity, brother, when it comes to things you can make with your hands out of most innocent materials. To a _shocking_ effect.’

Spirits give him strength, and _this_ is what he’s run away from the Source for?

He knows he shouldn’t bite (but they look so joyful and relaxed…). He says anyway, ‘I have many skills. What, specifically, did you refer to, Tenacity?’

Tenacity’s grin grows wider, and he leans back on his hands on the bed.

‘Oh, he explained at length,’ Sean replies, the smile barely hidden in his tone, ‘and in great detail what an unorthodox application you have once found for a few wires and metal scraps that you fashioned into sturdy cuffs.’

‘Very sturdy,’ Tenacity adds, glee radiating from him like the sun blaze. ‘Couldn’t break out of them.’

He watches that grin. Then smiles, deliberately slowly, and Tenacity’s grin falters.

He goes to the bed, puts a hand on Tenacity’s neck, bends down. And kisses Tenacity.

A small breath intake is a reward enough, but Roy is not finished.

He leans back, strokes Tenacity’s neck. Blue-grey eyes flutter open.

Roy smiles again, and keeps his voice low as he says, ‘Want to give Sean a demonstration?’

He snatches the jacket from behind Tenacity, and quickly walks out, Sean’s laughter following him.

Revenge is sweet.


End file.
